Jade
by Labyrinth Addict
Summary: Sequel to Back To The Labyrinth.


Jade- sequel to Back To The Labyrinth

Notes- For Jade picture what Jennifer Connelly looked like in Labyrinth but with bright green eyes a British accent. And wearing mid-evil gowns. I wish I knew how to draw cause I would draw her but I can't draw well I can but it looks like a five year old did it. So just picture her also like this she has the beauty of her mother but the cruelness of her father.

Also I do not own the movie Labyrinth or it's characters or it's stars. I own anyone not in the movie. Well having said this let's move on to the story.

This story takes place 15 years after the last one so that would be 2016.

Chapter One

since Jade was born bot Sarah and Jareth fell in love with her. She made there lives so much happier Jareth spoiled her every chance he got just like he spoils Sarah whenever he can. everyone in the kingdom adores Jade. Sarah's friends Hoggle, Ludo and sir didymus play with her protect her to keep her safe. when Jade was younger her father used to sing her the same song he sang to Sarah in the ballroom to get her to go to sleep. Sarah never thought she would be as happy as she is now. Sarah also couldn't believe how fast time went by it's Jade's 15th birthday today it seems like just yesterday Jade was a baby. Sarah and Jareth always took care of her they never hired a nanny. They took care of there daughter whenever she needed them whether they were in a meeting, celebrations or a runner in the labyrinth. They would leave cause Jade needed them and they would cater to her. Sarah is pregnant with her second child it took 15 years because they were both busy with Jade and the kingdom and since Jade didn't need them anymore well as much as she used too. Her parents thought it was time for another kid. But today jade is having a birthday party and inviting everyone In the kingdom plus her family from the aboveground and that will be her father Robert, her stepmother Karen, her brother Toby his wife Anna and there kids Jordan and Jessie. Karen is the only grandmother on Sarah's side of the family that Jade knows. Sarah's real mother Linda left Sarah and her father when Sarah was 10 to become a famous actress which she succeeded doing she never heard from her mother. Sarah found out from her father that her mother Linda died five years ago from cancer leaving behind a husband and a daughter that Sarah has never meant. When Sarah returned from the Labyrinth her and Karen became closer and she became the mother that Sarah never had and both were really happy about that. Karen did always love Sarah like her own.

Sarah was decorating the hall of the castle with decorations for Jade's birthday. Jareth walked by watching her.

"precious are you sure you should do that in your condition" Jareth asked worried

Sarah looked at him and smiled than walked up to him and quickly pecked him on the lips.

" you act like I'm dying" Sarah said smiling at Jareth he gave her a sad look " that is why I am not climbing to do the ceiling. I am just decorating the walls" Sarah said

"I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to you" Jareth said wrapping his arms around her waist

' than let's make sure you never will" Sarah said they were ready to kiss when they heard a voice coming towards them.

"Mama, Papa" a teenage voice said

Sarah and Jareth turned there heads to look and saw Jade walking towards them in a green gown. Sarah and Jareth pulled apart.

" how are you doing sweet girl" Sarah asked smiling at Jade while she caressed her face

" I'm fine mama. Just excited I love parties and this one is all about me"Jade said smiling

Jareth laughed and cupped Jade's head in his hands.

"My precious girl" Jareth said and kissed her forehead

Jade smiled at both her parents

" is there anything I can do to help?" Jade asked

" no honey why don't you go play with your friends" Sarah said

"okay" Jade said and walked away

" and please don't get dirty" Sarah said to her as she walked away

Jade laughed and kept walking. Jareth went behind Sarah and put his arms around her and rest his hands on her stomach. Sarah put her hands on top of his.

" don't worry so much about Jade she is a good kid" Jareth said

I know but I can't help to worry about her I am her mother" Sarah said

" and I am her father an d she will make us both proud" Jareth said

" I know that" Sarah said

Jade was in her room looking in her full length mirror she had a green gown different from the one she wore earlier. She loves the color green since it is her eye color and her mother's plus her name means a shade of green. She was now pulling the sides of her dark brown hair up and took a green diamond barrette and clipped it to the middle of her head holding her sides up.

" you look pretty princess" a little female voice said on the right of her.

Jade turned her head to the right and saw her fairy friend Pixie flying next to her.

" thank you Pixie" Jade said smiling at her

"i hope you are coming to my party?" Jade asked

" of course I am princess I can't wait" Pixie said smiling

" now Pixie how many times do I have to tell you to call me Jade" Jade said

Chapter Two

" I am sorry prince...I mean Jade" Pixie said

" good, we are friends so we should call each other by names not titles right" Jade said

"right' Pixie said smiling at Jade

Sarah and Jareth walked into Jade's room looking at Jade.

" you look so beautiful baby" Sarah said to Jade. Jade smiled at her mother in the mirror

" your majesties' Pixie bowed

"Pixie" Sarah said smiling at her

" I hope you are helping my daughter out Pixie" Jareth said

"yes I am sire" Pixie said

" I can't believe my daughter is friends with a fairy. When one bit me" Sarah said

"well us fairies can't bite royalty" Pixie said

"or they know what will happen if they do" Jareth said meanly to Pixie

"yes sire the bog" Pixie said in a low scared voice with her head down.

Jade grabbed Pixie and hugged her to her.

" Papa you will not bog my friends no matter what" Jade said

" I will if she or anyone steps out of line" Jareth said in a stern voice

" but we know she won't right Pixie" Sarah said smiling at her

" yes queen" Pixie said

" good than" Sarah said pulling Jareth out by his hand from Jade's room.

After they left her room. Jade let go of Pixie.

" I am sorry about my Papa Pixie" Jade said sadly

" it's okay jade he's just very protective of you" Pixie said

" I know but he's worst with my Mama. If one male talks to her he looks like he is going to kill him" Jade said Pixie smiled

" he must really love your mother" Pixie said

" he has for 30 years now" Jade said

" wow" Pixie said

Jade and Pixie were talking when a older female goblin walked in.

" your highness it's time" the goblin said

" thank you Maude" Jade said she followed Maude out of the room. Pixie was behind them. In the hallway she met up with her parents. Jareth was in the middle with Sarah on one arm and Jade on the other. They were going to the same ballroom that Jareth and Sarah danced at the first time and than ever since for celebrations. They stopped at the doorway at the ballroom.

" may I present King Jareth, Queen Sarah, and the birthday girl Princess Jade" Maude said everyone clapped. Jareth, Sarah and Jade walked in the ballroom. With Maude and Pixie following them in. first Jareth and Sarah took Jade over to greet Jareth's parents the High King and Queen of the Labyrinth.

" grandma, grandpa, thanks for coming" Jade said and hugged and kissed both of them. Than she moved down to Sarah's parents and her brother Toby, his wife Anna and there two kids Jessie and Jordan.

" grandma, grandpa, uncle Toby, aunt Anna, Jessie and Jordan" Jessie said as she hugged and kissed them all " thanks for coming" Jade said to them. Than moved on to the other non-family royalty and other guests. After they greeted everyone jade sat down at a table with her friends. Sarah was over by the food with her family and Jareth was talking to Hoggle.

" Hogwart, did you get it?" Jareth asked

"oh.. it's Hoggle" Hoggle said mad

" whatever just answer the question" Jareth said

" yes your highness I got it' Hoggle said

" good where is it?" Jareth asked

" somewhere safe" Hoggle said

" good make sure nothing happens to it" Jareth said walking away

"jerk" Hoggle said

" Hoggle I heard that' Jareth said

Hoggle muttered under his breath and walked away. He took a couple of goblins with him to go get what he and Jareth were talking about.

Chapter Three

" wow Sarah you got so big from the last time we saw you" Karen said looking at Sarah's stomach

" well here pregnancy doesn't last long no the 9 months you would have where you live. Here it lasts 4 to 5 months' Sarah said

" and how far along are you?" Karen asked

" four today" Sarah said

" wow you look 9 months already" Karen said

Sarah smiled at Karen. " so how is your jobs going?" Sarah asked her father Robert and her stepmother Karen

" we are both retired" Robert said

" that's great so what do you both do now?" Sarah asked

'"we travel and go camping" Karen said

" that sounds great" Sarah said smiling at them

Jade noticed her cousins standing next to her uncle Toby and aunt Anna looking bored so she walked up to them. Her ten year old cousin Jessie a girl and her 5 year old cousin Jordan a boy.

" Mama I am going to take Jessie and Jordan and show them around" Jade said

" we'll go with you" Robert and Karen said to jade than they both kissed Sarah on her cheeks and walked away. Sarah stayed there with Toby and Anna Jareth walked up to them. Sarah looked at Jareth than started talking to Toby.

" so Toby do you ever regret not staying here?" Sarah asked

" truthfully no, I like being normal I couldn't handle being a prince. Also this is more of my sisters thing than mine" Toby said

" and what does that mean Toby?" Sarah asked with her hands on her hips glaring at Toby

" it means your more about fantasy and I am more about reality" Toby said

" that's true" Sarah said

Jareth leaned over and whispered something in Sarah's ear. she smiled and nodded her head yes. Jareth moved away from Sarah. Jareth picked up a glass of champagne and grabbed a fork and clicked it against the glass to get everyone's attention everyone stopped dancing and talking and looked at Jareth. The music even stopped

" thank you all for coming to my little girl's birthday" Jareth said and Jade was standing across the room looking around at everyone smiling. Sarah smiled and put her hands on her stomach.

" I have a surprise for my little girl. Hoggle if you will " Jareth said

Hoggle and a few goblins followed Hoggle across the room. They came back over to Jareth carrying a bit square that looked really heavy and was wrapped up in green sparkly paper. Jade walked over to Sarah.

" Mama what did he do?" Jade asked

" I don't know baby girl" Sarah said

Jareth took it from them and held it out to Jade.

" precious girl this is for you" Jareth said

jade went up to Jareth and started unwrapping it when she was done she noticed it was a picture of her sitting in her chair in the throne room wearing a green gown and crown on her head. It was in a thick gold frame.

Jade hugged her father.

" oh Papa I love it" Jade said while she was hugging him

" I am glad precious girl. It is also from your mother" Jareth said

Jade let go of her father and went to her mother and hugged her.

" thank you Mama" Jade said

" your welcome baby girl" Sarah said as she was hugging her. After Jade opened all her presents and thanked everyone she sat at the table with her friends and cousins watching all the grown ups dance. They talked.

"I don't know what your mother see's in him" Hoggle said as he watched Sarah and Jareth dancing while they were talking and laughing. Jade looked sadly at Hoggle.

" Hoggle I know you laso love my mother you have since you met her. But she has always been in love with my father" Jade said

"I know she was even when she didn't know" Hoggle said

Chapter Four

" my mom was fifteen than right?" Jade asked

" right" Hoggle said

" wow, my Mama was my age when she found love." Jade said than started thinking " Hoggle do you think I will be that lucky to find love?" Jade asked Hoggle

" I m sure you will" Hoggle said smiling at her.

Jade looked around the table and smiled at everyone.

After the party was over Jareth and Sarah walked Jade to her bedroom. Jade walked in her parents closed the door behind her. Jade noticed her picture was hung up over her fire place and all her other gifts were scattered all over the floor in a corner for her to put where she wanted. Jade went to the bathroom to get dressed for bed. When Jade came out of the bathroom she saw her mother looking around her room. Jade looked at her

" Mama" Jade said confused

Sarah turned to look at Jade.

" hello baby" Sarah said smiling at her

Jade smiled back at her mother than sat down at her vanity grabbing her hair brush. Sarah walked up to Jade and took her hair brush from her hands and started to brush Jade's hair with it.

" did you have fun at your party?" Sarah asked Jade as she looked at the mirror

" yes Mama I did" Jade said looking at her mother in the mirror

"I'm glad" Sarah said she looked at Jade's face in the mirror she looked sad.

" what's wrong baby?" Sarah asked

" you've been in love with Papa since you were fifteen?" Jade asked

" yes baby I was but I didn't know it than" Sarah said

" when did you realize you were in love with him?" Jade asked

" not for a couple of years later" Sarah said

" why didn't you go to Papa than?" Jade asked

" cause I thought your father hated me" Sarah said

" why I thought he loved you" Jade said

" he did, but I broke his heart. So I thought he never wanted to see me again" Sarah said sadly

" but than you saw him 15 years ago" Jade said

" that's right" Sarah said watching Jade's reflection In the mirror and wondering why she is asking all of this when she knew all of this.

" how did Papa react when he saw you? "Jade asked

' he looked a little sad but also happy" Sarah said

" oh" Jade said calmly

" what are you asking all this for baby girl?" Sarah asked as she put the brush back down on her vanity table and looked at Jade's reflection In the mirror.

" I just can't wait to fall in love" Jade said smiling

" don't let your father hear you say that or he might lock you away" Sarah said smiling

" I know Mama"Jade said smiling back at her mother

Sarah than put Jade's hair up in a bun. And they both walked over to her bed. Sarah pulled the covers down and got into bed. As Sarah covered up Jade there was a knock at the door.

" come in" Jade said

Jareth walked in and closed the door behind him and sat on the bed next to Jade with Sarah sitting behind him.

" did you have a good day precious?" Jareth asked

" yes Papa I did' Jade said

Jareth smiled at her and started to sing to her.

" there's such a sad love, deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel, opened and closed within your eyes, I'll place the sky within your eyes..." Jareth was about to continue when Jade stopped him.

" Papa" Jade said

" yes precious" Jareth said

" I think I'm too old to be sung too"Jade said

" you don't like my singing" Jareth gave her a sad pout look

" no Papa I do, but I'm not a baby anymore" Jade said

Jareth looked at her sadly still that smiled at her.

" I know your not" Jareth said than kissed her on the forehead.

Sarah and Jareth said goodnight to jade they blew out the candles than left her room and went into theirs.

Chapter Five

in Sarah and Jareth's bedroom.

Jareth was already in bed leaning his back against the headboard watching Sarah. Sarah was getting her nightgown on. Than she climbed into bed next to him she laid on his chest he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

" so what were you two girls talking about before I walked in?" Jareth asked

" love" Sarah said smiling

Jareth quickly got out of bed. So fast that Sarah's head fell on the mattress she looked up at Jareth smiling.

"WHAT" Jareth yelled looking at Sarah. Sarah was ready to say something when he cut her off.

" give me the name of that boy and I'll kill him" Jareth said

Sarah started laughing. Jareth turned around and looked at her.

" you think this is funny?" Jareth asked mad

" yes my love" Sarah said smiling at him

" and why do you think it is funny?" Jareth asked

" because Jade isn't in love with anybody. She just wanted to talk about it" Sarah said

Jareth climbed back in bed and laid down. Sarah laid on his chest. Jareth wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of his head. Sarah laid there smiling than closed her eyes and went to sleep.

The Next Day

Jareth, Sarah and Jade were sitting in the throne room in there chairs. When they heard.

" I wish the goblins would come and take you away right now"

Jareth looked at Sarah

" I guess it's our cue to leave" Jareth said to Sarah they were ready to go when Jade's voice stopped them.

"WAIT" Jade yelled

" what is it?" Jareth asked

" can I go instead?" Jade asked

Jareth and Sarah looked at each other.

" I think she should it would be a good learning experience for her" Sarah said

Jade smiled

" I don't know" Jareth said thinking

" please Papa" Jade said

" fine, but we will be watching if you run into trouble call us and we will come" Jareth said

" I will Papa" Jade said and disappeared

" do you think she will be okay?" Sarah asked

" I think she will be fine, besides she has us and her friends to help her if she needs it" Jareth said

Jade appeared in the house where the wish was made she appeared in a bedroom standing before a boy that looked her age. The boy looked at the girl and thought she was beautiful but was also scared at the same time because she wasn't suppose to be here.

"I thought the goblin king and queen show up?" the boy asked

" well I am the goblin princess" Jade said

" oh" the boy said

" what is your name?" Jade asked

"Derek" Derek said

" I'm Jade" Jade said

" where did my sister Marissa go?" Derek asked

" you already know the answer to that. You did wish her away" Jade said

" please I didn't mean it. I was just mad that she wouldn't stop crying" Derek said

" oh you didn't' Jade said and crossed her arms over her chest

' please I have to have her back or my parents will kill me" Derek said

" what's said is said" Jade said as she pulled her gloves up her arms

Chapter Six

"please I'll do anything" Derek said

" anything you say' jade said as she took a crystal out and started juggling it. Derek was watching her.

" forget about your sister. I brought you a present' Jade said holding her hand out to him with the crystal in it.

" what is it?" Derek asked scare

" your dreams do you want them?' Jade asked

Derek was ready to say yes than changed his mind.

" I appreciate what your trying to do for me but I have to have my sister back' Derek said

" she's in my castle" Jade said pointing out the window

Derek went to the window and looked out. Jade came up behind him.

" do you still want to look for her?" Jade asked

" is that the castle in the goblin city?" Derek asked

" it is" Jade said looking at him

" it doesn't look that hard" Derek said

" it's harder than you think" Jade said

" I have to do this" Derek said

" you have thirteen hours in which to solve the labyrinth or your baby sister becomes one of us forever' jade said and disappeared. And Derek headed into the labyrinth.

Jade appeared back in the throne room with her parents and saw her mother holding Derek's little sister Marissa.

" so this is the young man's sister?" Sarah asked Jade

" yes" Jade said

" and why did he wish her away?" Sarah asked

" because she wouldn't stop crying" Jade said

" the same reason I wished Toby away" Sarah said

" I can't believe you did that to uncle Toby" Jade said

" I can't believe he still remembers both his times here" Sarah said

" Jade it's time for you to make another appearance" Jareth said

" okay Papa" Jade said and disappeared

Jade reappeared in the cave in front of Derek and Hoggle. As soon as she appeared they both backed up. Jade looked at both of them.

" so what do we have here" Jade asked

" N..nothing" Hoggle said

Derek had his back against the wall. Jade looked at them

"nothing doesn't look like nothing to me' Jade said looking mad at Hoggle than said" it looks like your leading him straight to my castle" Jade said

" I promise princess I'm not" Hoggle said scared

Derek knew that if a dwarf like Hoggle is afraid of girl than maybe he should be too.

" you know what will happen if you do hedgewart" Jade said

" hogwart" Derek said correcting Jade

"oh... it's Hoggle" Hoggle said correcting them both

jade walked up to Derek and put her hand on the wall next to his head and leaned in towards him.

" so Derek how are you enjoying my labyrinth" Jade asked

Derek looked Jade right in the eyes.

" it's awesome" Derek said smiling at her but is also afraid of her. Hoggle hit his hand to his forehead. Jade moved away from them and looked at them both than took a crystal ball out and it sat on the palm of her hand.

' so you think my labyrinth is awesome let's see how you deal with this" Jade said and threw it down the other hallway and than disappeared.

" what is it" Derek asked Hoggle

" it's the cleaners run" Hoggle said

Derek and Hoggle started running.

Jade appeared back in the throne room with her parents.

" how am I doing?" Jade asked her parents with a smile on her face.

" you are doing very well my precious girl" Jareth said

Jade looked at her mother who looked a little sad.

" Mama what's wrong?" Jade asked

Sarah looked at Jade

" you remind me so much of your father' Sarah said sadly

" and that's a bad thing/' Jareth asked Sarah

Chapter Seven

" no it just reminded me how scary you were when I was fifteen" Sarah said

" you think I was scary?' Jareth asked Sarah while he was smiling at her

" it's not funny that was the reason I think I didn't know if I was in love with you or not you scared me too much" Sarah said

Jareth started to hug Sarah. Jade looked at her parents.

" I don't like being mean to Hoggle" Jade said sadly

Sarah looked at Jade.

"don't worry Hoggle knows you don't mean it we are just playing a part" Sarah said

" I'm not" Jareth said

" okay your dad is for real" Sarah said smiling.

Than a goblin walked into the room.

" your Highness the boy' the goblin said

" wow he's here already that was quick" Jade said than she snapped her fingers and Derek appeared in front of them. Derek started to look around.

" what am I doing here?" Derek asked

" you did a great job" Sarah said and handed Marissa to him. Derek held her in his arms. Jade than wrapped her arms around Derek.

" can I keep him?" Jade asked her parents smiling

" yes" Sarah said

Jareth looked angry at Jade. Because he thought she was too young for a guy than he gave Sarah the same look. Than grabbed Sarah by the arm dragging her out of the room and into the hallway. Jade moved in front of Derek.

" you want to keep me for what?" Jade asked

" as my boyfriend, than maybe someday my husband and the father of my children" Jade said

Derek looked at jade with his mouth wide open in shock.

Jareth and Sarah were in the hallway.

" why did you say she could keep him?" Jareth asked upset

" think about it. Do you want her to be miserable as we were. It's clear she likes him" Sarah said

" but she's too young" Jareth said

" oh but I wasn't. Having a so much older man love me and wanted a 15 year old queen. At least they are the same age" Sarah said

" that's different" Jareth said

" how is that different?" Sarah asked

" because it's us" Jareth said

" let's just go talk to them" Sarah said

" okay" Jareth said than he noticed that Sarah wasn't behind him or next to him. So he walked back out in the hallway. He saw Sarah standing there looking down at the floor.

" Sarah what's wrong?" Jareth asked worried

" my water just broke" Sarah said

Jareth grabbed Sarah than he quickly told Jade what happened and they vanished. Leaving Jade still in the throne room with Derek and his sister Marissa. Jade was ready to disappear when she heard Derek's voice.

" what about us" Derek said talking about him and Marissa

" do you want to stay here with me?" Jade asked

Derek started to think about it than he looked up at Jade.

" yes" Derek said

Jade snapped her fingers and Marissa got sent back home. Jade and Derek disappeared.

Hours Later

Sarah gave birth to a healthy baby boy she named him Jared. He looked exactly like Jareth.

Five Years Later

Jade and Derek got married making them the new Goblin King and Queen. There parents Jareth and Sarah took over Jareth's parents throne as the high king and queen. Jared became the prince. And even though sarah is now 50 years old she still likes she did when she was 30 cause down Int he underground time moves a lot slower there.

Everyone lived happily ever after I hope

The End


End file.
